The Fight II
by imholynight
Summary: A new threat arises for our heroes in this second installment of The Fight.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter I**

"Noel! Hey!" shouted Ninii towards her visibly spacing-out black-haired partner. "NOEL!"

The witch paused for half a bloody second before resuming her sashaying gait. Prissy witch. Ninii calmed herself down before she could explode from all the day's work. Three hours ago, just as she and her very cooperative partner had finished a Dragon-pacifying job, another one came. This one involves having a meeting with foreign dignitaries with the Eastern Branch of Soul Society. It was apparently quite a top secret thing. A bit fishy, if she may say. Why would important meetings involve rookies to begin with?

Well, she could care less.

She's drained. She's famished. And she's a representative who has to stint as a proper lady in front of people who may or may not understand her British accent.

Ninii kicked a pebble on the ground and watched as it went flying across the earthy ground. It stopped a few yards away. Oh, bloody hell! How much more would they walk until they reach this so-called Fifteenth Division?

She looked and surveyed the dilapidated condition of the rural-looking Japanese village. Apart from the few people looking at their group, the place is practically deserted. The few who were present were just whispering among themselves.

Snooty dead people.

"They're probably wary…" whispered Billy beside her.

"Why?" she whispered back, as Noel paced back towards them. Gossiper.

"Well, to them, we may seem as Drifters," Billy started.

"Well, Billy, we could still wait for a hundred more years before we could get the explanation. Take your time, really. No pressure," she bit back.

Billy made a face before speaking. "Drifters are souls who were not guided here by Grim Reapers. To them, we may seem as troublemakers…invaders even."

They reached the grand _White Road Gate_, the western gate of the Thirteen Court Guards. It is said that the walls of the court are made of Spirit_ Reducing Stone_s, a rare type of stone known to negate all spirit particles, similar to magnetic lodestones. The stone also forms an invisible spherical barrier around the city, extending above and below, stopping anything spiritual from breaching it from ground level, from the sky or from underground. The wall is usually held up, and only closes down when there is an emergency.

Billy nodded his recognition towards the gatekeeper, to which the latter returned in similar fashion. The gatekeeper was an extremely large, muscular man, who easily towers above them. His hair is tied into a pony-tail, which extends down his waist. He has long sideburns, which continue down onto his neck and long enough to be tied up in small pony-tail like tufts. He wears armor on his left shoulder and upper arm, plus a red hat with tassels. The left side of his chest is left exposed by his uniform.

Inside, Ninii saw pristine clean concrete, paved roads and skyscraper-esque buildings with ochre roof tiles.

"I assume that there has always been 13 Divisions within the Soul Society…And if there were, in fact 15, where's the 14th?" Noel quipped. Billy sighed, immediately exasperated of the explanation to follow.

"Numerically, speaking – and barring the 15th Division – there are actually 14. The first 13 is located here in Soul Society, whose general duty is to protect all Spiritual Realm, and maintain the balance of souls between the World of the Living and the Soul Society itself. The 14th is not called as such. It is much more proper to refer to them as the Zero Division. Their location is isolated from the Soul Society in a separate realm. Compared to the first 13, their sole task is to protect the Soul King," exhaled Billy. He held up a finger so as to motion for Noel and Ninii to pause their questions and wait for him to resume his explanation.

"This 15th Division we are supposed to rendezvous is actually a special case. Unlike the original 14, who had thousands of years of history, it is just established only after the Blood War…who I presume you've studied in one of your historical lectures back in Wing Bind," Billy made a pointed look at the ladies as if trying to challenge them to stop with the awful amount of queries.

"That would be a yes," answered Noel after a 5-second pause. "Anyway, Billy…Since we are on the subject of duties and responsibilities, I am just going to ask this: What is the 15th Division's duty if they were a special case?"

Ninii remembered from their History Class that, despite the fact that all Grim Reapers exist to maintain the balance of souls, there are also cases when a certain Division has a specific duty to uphold. The Second Division, for instance, is linked with Covert Operations tasked with assassinations, stealth, policing and detention.

Meanwhile, the Fourth Division is the medical and supply division. They are responsible for both treating the injured and doing most of the manual labor, such as cleaning and maintenance of the Soul Society. Although it is further subdivided into Relief Teams, all members administers emergency first aid to the injured.

Moreover, the mission of the Ninth Division is to always be on standby for combat because it is the security force of the Thirteen Court Guards. Traditionally, Ninth Division has also overseen arts and culture, which is why they are in charge of the news magazine.

The Eleventh Division, on the other hand, is a squad full of battle-hungry barbarians, with a specialization in swords-only combat, and has forgone other methods to fight. Almost everyone in are highly skilled in fighting.

Finally, the Twelfth Division has been directly linked to the Research and Development Institute, and as such technological and scientific research has become the full measure of what the division involves itself in primarily. Members are tasked with research and collection of data and samples.

Ninii supposed that that would be the specialized duties of certain Divisions. Aside from that, others may not possess additional responsibilities. Well, there are also cases where a Division has an exclusive jurisdiction of particular areas in the World of the Living. For example, the Tenth Division and Thirteenth Division to the Japanese places of Naruki City and Karakura Town…wherever that is.

"-nii! Ninii! Hey, Ninii!" Ninii snapped back to reality.

* * *

"We're here," informed Billy.

"Anyway, Billy…Since we are on the subject of duties and responsibilities, I am just going to ask this: What is the 15th Division's duty if they were a special case?" Noel asked as she glanced from the corner of her eye that Ninii had gone silent.

"Just like I said a while, Grim Reapers maintain the balance of souls between realms, which is why they have been formerly referred to as Balancers. And in order to maintain that balance, what they actually do is to protect humans from any threat posed by Hollows and...Or…any spiritual hazards," paused Billy before continuing. "…and since humans are directly involved within the equation, the Fifteenth Division is to solely act as emissaries of the World of the Living."

"Emissaries? Then that would mean that its members are…"

"Correct. Its members are all humans," affirmed their leader. Noel's eyes widened a fraction.

"Humans?" Noel exhaled, suddenly finding herself close to chuckling. Her disbelief is beyond unreal.

"No, it would be more correct to say that its members are only four humans," Billy said with a sudden heaviness in his voice and tone.

Noel noticed that their leader is currently sweating bullets. She supposed that it's quite odd that he's suddenly nervous all of a sudden. Looking at the situation clearly, it is more logical for the Soul Society to establish a representative division for the human world. It also makes sense to assign humans, as they are the primary involved. And it is also sensible to only choose four – no matter how ludicrous the idea was – since if a large mass of living souls were to enter the Spirit World all at once, balance itself would collapse…in which case, would defeat the purpose of protecting humans.

"Why are you fidgeting, Billy?" Noel asked after finding his actions a bit worrisome.

"I see that you've been quite amused by the divisions' lack of members. I c-can assure you that it is not because of their unpopularity," Billy made a pointed look at her. A chill ran down her spine. "They lack members because they don't need it. These four are more than enough to handle any person daft enough to challenge them, seeing as they perfectly annihilated all threat to this generation's Jureichi – Karakura Town itself."

Noel remembered it. Jureichi, also known as the Important Spirit Ground, a single point in the Human World possessing the greatest amount of concentration of spiritual beings, and by extension Spirit Particles…which if she could remember attract Hollows as it is their main form of food. Four people protecting a whole town from large monsters, when she and Ninii are having a hard time defeating a single Dragon, as partners. Once again, a set of shivers ran down her spine, making her hairs stand on end.

"It's not as funny as it was before, isn't it?" chuckled Billy. So, this was the reason why he had been nervous. "Well, I hear that the Japanese are friendly…" Billy trailed off.

"There's still something that you're not telling me."

"Well…" Billy rubbed the back of his head. "I know for certain that they are quite lovely people, but whenever I remember that they are War Heroes and renowned living legends…" he trailed off again.

Noel cannot speak herself. Even she was as pressured to attend this meeting with important people. Still, she tried to lighten the mood. They were to have a peaceful meeting, not to attend their own execution. "What makes them War Heroes?"

"These four had been War Heroes since the time where they were just seniors in high school. A year older than you and Ninii, perhaps. The reason is that they had played instrumental part in any of Soul Society's victories in every war. What makes them living legends is the fact that these four were already historical figures. These four had been part of your lessons back in Wing Bind."

Another chill ran down her spine. "Y-You d-don't mean t-those four…"

"Indeed, yes. The Four Emperors."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II**

Kisuke Urahara sighed for the third time that day. It's eleven in the morning, yet it feels as though it's eleven at night. A brief report to Captain Commander Shunsui regarding their unfortunate visit to Aizen made his temples tremble.

Today had been too troublesome for his own taste. Earlier, Isshin Kurosaki had the gall to rally him, Yoruichi, Byakuya, and Ryuken to interrogate a smug criminal. Isshin taunted yet Isshin also lost his cool. Two decades or so in the Human World apparently did not do wonders for his maturity.

He grew old but never grew up. And it is not even the main event; he also happened to bring up his own merry band. Him, Yoruichi, Byakuya and Ryuken, he could pass off; but Masaki, Kanae and Hisana?

If old age cannot finish Urahara, it would be Isshin Kurosaki who would be the literal death of him.

Aizen can literally plan a whole complicated plot in a matter of minutes, and three specially-resurrected ladies may, one way or another, pique the mad man's interest.

But…anyways…on to a more pressing matter. Around 0900 hour this morning, Ichigo from the Kurosaki Clinic made a very frantic call to the Shiba Manor and explained that they felt Yhwach's Spiritual Pressure lingering near Kazui and Ichika. Isshin also stated that a similar signature was felt across the Thirteen Court Guards, a fact confirmed by Byakuya. Perhaps that is the reason why Isshin led a merry band and marched towards Aizen without any thinking.

And that was all that is needed for him to be summoned from his comfortable and homey shop to Soul Society. How troublesome. Urahara massaged his temple. Good thing, he was neither with Isshin nor with Ichigo when Yhwach's Spiritual Pressure made its presence known. He could not begin to imagine how a group of powerful individuals would simultaneously release their Spiritual Pressure in worry. That would have been catastrophic, not to mention nauseous.

Urahara stopped from his tracks and met the grand wooden gate of the Shiba Manor. This is one of the changes made in the past decade or so: the reinstatement of the Shiba Household as one of the distinguished clans, which effectively returned the Noble Families from four back to five.

Of course, there had been the opposition especially from the Central 46. However, when the Captain Commander vouched that the identity of Soul Society's (and by extension, all Worlds for that matter's) savior had been a member of the Shiba Clan, Central 46 cannot do anything but keep to themselves.

There is also the matter with the other Noble Families, stating that such a disgraced family should not be allowed again to rise in the upper echelons of the social strata. Once again, opposition there had been quickly dealt with due to Byakuya Kuchiki's influence. Urahara guessed that the Kuchiki man did it as a showcase of gratitude towards Orihime, seeing as though she resurrected the long-dead Lady of the Kuchiki Household.

Speaking of which, Kisuke supposed that it had been a good thing that Soul Society focused their attention on rebuilding infrastructures and tending to the injured, since the resurrection of three long-dead souls would be a topic of controversy, and may lead to Orihime be branded as a heretic.

Now, Kisuke often wondered about the new Kurosaki matriarch. Her abilities had gone to drastic improvements these past few years.

_I wonder…Maybe, he and Yoruichi should have a talk._

He held the circular metal door knocker, and banged the wood with enough force to alert the people inside of his presence. He sighed and prepared himself for a meeting, which he could certainly feel would just be a prelude to another war.

_I getting too old for this._

* * *

The Four Emperors are the guardians of the Japanese area called Karakura Town. After the Blood War ended and peace resumed for all Spiritual Realms, the group of four humans (then teenagers) were each given a separate epithet due to their large contribution towards every victory of the Thirteen Court Guards. Since they are primarily of Japanese descent, it also stands to reason that their titles are from Asian origin; hence the usage of the Four Symbols System.

They are the White Tiger of the West, the Azure Dragon of the East, the Black Turtle of the North, and the Vermilion Bird of the South.

Noel felt the corners of her lips curve upwards. She tried to hide it but it only resulted to an awkward grin. She exhaled, as she paced faster. There was a bounce in her step and a giddy feeling washed all her earlier anxiety.

Finally.

Finally. After all these time. She could chalk this to serendipity, but bloody hell, she can finally meet Lady Orihime! She wiped happy tears pooling from her eyes. She combed her hair with her fingers, and she straightened her uniform to perfection.

Oh, God. Thank You so much for this lovely opportunity.

Noel made an abrupt stop. They are here. The open gate was made by two concrete walls that extend to cover the building inside. She estimated these walls to be around seven feet. The 'gate' is flanked by two thick wooden pillar that supports a ceiling-like structure. Above the ceiling are teal-gray roof tiles which are carefully assembled to lock into place. The gate is higher than the walls, give or take two feet. She also noticed that tiles also extend to form a roof for the walls that line the area.

Noel heard a whistle. It was probably Billy, marveling at the opulence of the gate.

She careful took a step forward, breathing in the fresh air before taking in the grandeur of the Fifteenth Division's barracks. It was a two-story building, extending for about 20 feet in length and 30 feet in height. Its colour is a worn down gray, with wooden ochre windowsills mimicking the vertical-horizontal crisscross aesthetic of paper doors of traditional Japanese homes. The terrace on the second floor is arrayed by red balustrades, further supported by tall red pillars that ends as it meets the ceiling. Above it, the roof is also tiled with the same ochre colour.

Noel sighed in contentment. Now, this is Japanese. She looked back straight at the rectangular door with a black rhombus pattern and in its centre the Japanese character for 15. Below it there is another symbol. It was a six-petaled flower snowflake-esque black print. She examined the image before reminding that all Division had a flower as a symbol.

Noel searched her brain, but before she could determine what the name of the flower is, the door opened and a woman...a beautiful Japanese woman greeted her with a warm smile.

Oh, bloody hell.

Can I get your autograph?

"Excuse me, miss, can we get some tea. Preferably an Earl Grey," and in goes Ninii's mouth.

Oh, bloody hell.

"Sure," said the woman as she moved sideways to allow them passage. Noel mentally slapped her face, as heat crept across her neck towards her cheek.

Bloody hell.

Bloody hell.

Bloody hell.

Bloody hell.

Bloody hell.

Bloody hell.

"Welcome to the Fifteenth Division Squad's Barracks. You must be the representatives from Wing Bind?" greeted the woman in perfect English. "Please make yourselves at home. The office is that way, last room on the left," then she pointed the hallway to their left. "Now, if you'll excuse me. I'll just go to the kitchen to prepare the tea and snacks," she bowed and made her way towards a separate hallway.

When the woman was out of reach, Noel quickly darted her eyes towards Ninii, who wore a puzzled look. Billy's expression was as aghast and full of disbelief as Noel's. "Just what were you thinking being rude to…to…her?!" she exclaimed in a semi-hushed tone.

"What did I do?" Ninii also spoke in whispers, then her tone shifted louder. She crossed her arms across her chest and said, "I wasn't rude. Maid services these days are truly lacking. Difficult to come by, if I do say so myself." As an act of finality, she huffed.

"Maid?" Noel whispered. "Maid!" Noel exclaimed, her voice rose an octave higher. This is the most embarrassing thing that happened to her in her entire life, and to think her idol had to witness it firsthand! "That was not a maid!" she barked at Ninii, who almost shrank in place. "That was one of the Four Emperors!" she growled.

"Oh…" Ninii trailed off, which served to ignite more of Noel's irritation. Ninii stared into space. "Oh…oh, no." then her eyes widened and stared in panic towards Noel. "Uh-oh."

"Welcome back to reality," droned Noel sarcastically. "Weren't you listening when Billy was explaining a whi…" then Noel remembered the blank expression Ninii wore a few minutes ago.

_Well, there_ _we have it, she was actually in La La Land_, Noel internally rolled her eyes. _This is so embarrassing._

Noel pursed her lips and walked off towards the hallway, ignoring the two behind. She could still feel the warmth burning her cheeks, and the indignation and embarrassment she has to suffer for the next few hours. She recomposed herself and tried to keep her expression blank...several times. She succeeded when she opened the door and met three men sitting in a round table.

"Come in," said an orange-haired man, in perfect English. He stood up along with the other two and bowed. They remained standing. "Please take your seats. My wife will be here shortly." Noel grimaced after hearing the word _wife._ Heat crept again from her neck.

Mechanically, she bowed; and mechanically, she took her seat as she kept key gaze downwards. The three men also sat. _I wish this day is over._

It has been stated that the Four Emperors were one of Soul Society's foremost figures within their rich history. Noel could still remember the books she'd read about them in Wing Bind's library, and how it was nothing short of graphic in detailing their epic battles and countless victories. Be it the deadliest of criminals or the most nefarious of monsters, all had fallen against their might.

Their overwhelming and death-defying powers had eventually earned them their respective and befitting epithets.

And then they just made a huge blunder._ This day will go down as history's most embarrassing meeting. _

She looked and surveyed the men speaking among themselves

Sitting on the left is a dark-skinned man with pronounced cheek-bones, and a five o'clock beard. His wavy brown hair is combed back. He is a quite muscular; and even in his seat, it is very much obvious that he is extremely tall. He is wearing a sleeveless, grey-black, V-neck shirt that exposes a tattoo on his left shoulder. His hands were covered by white fingerless gloves that reached his wrists. When he was standing a while ago, Noel saw that he is wearing a white Japanese trousers called _hakama_, complete with a forest green sash around his waist.

This is the international Mexican-Japanese boxer Yasutora "_White Tiger_" Sado. Noel heard a silent gasps of awe on her side. It was probably Billy and Ninii. They have been fans of the man since she could remember. One time, these two tried to finish a job within fifteen minutes just to watch the athletes' fight.

His title also coincides with his ring name. White Tiger. Noel read that his title is because of the fact that a certain kanji in his name is read as _tiger_, and that like the animal itself, his physical abilities and attributes are peerless in battle. The _white_ part came from the fact that Mr. Sado is a Fullbringer, a sub-group of humans possessing Spiritual Pressure akin to those of the Hollowkind – who had been collectively coded by the colour white due to their masks.

Perhaps among the four, he is one of the most well-known; not just because he is an international boxer in the Human World but also because he is the de-facto leader of an official organization composed of _Fullbringers_ across the globe, called _Xcution_. The organization fronts as a sports-oriented company, but it moonlights as one of the first line of human defense against any spiritual threat.

Noel could still remember that one time where their agency had a meeting with them back at the headquarters. Their presence were…heavy, to say the least.

Across Mr. Sado is Dr. Uryu Ishida. He is a fair-skinned bespectacled man, whose bangs hang mostly on the right-side of his face, and the rest hang behind his left ear. He is wearing a white, double-breasted trench coat. The coat is fastened by three buttons emblazoned with a peculiar symbol on both side and a white belt with a gold buckle around the waist. Its shoulders are clasped to its neck, and the inside of the collar features a rectangular sigil on either side. He also wears a pin shaped like a winged star circled by a halo on his right breast.

Noel only saw him once during one of the Medical Technology conventions she attended back in Front London. He's a very serious man, and though she did not personally spoke or got near him, she could deduce from his sharp eyes that he is not person any person could easily trifle with. He is like the mythical kind of in dragon Eastern culture, and perhaps that is why he has been referred to as the _Azure Dragon. _He is a member of the near-extinct sub-class of humans called _Destruction Monks_. In Japan, they are called _Quincies. _Compared to Wing Bind's way of countering their monsters, when a Hollow…or soul in general…is struck by their arrows, the soul itself would be destroyed, unable to go to Soul Society.

Noel briefly remembered that like the _Azure Dragon _who can control the rain, whenever Dr. Ishida drew his bow, hundreds and thousands of those deadly arrows would rain down his opponents. She shuddered at the idea of touching a single arrow; what more would it to be bombarded by thousands of soul-destroying weapons.

_And to think that those arrows belong to a Master Archer known for his deadly accuracy…_

In their middle was Mr. Ichigo Kurosaki, renowned to the world as the most powerful Human across all Spiritual Realms, and rumoured to surpass even the Captain Commander of Thirteen Court Guards. He has peach-coloured skin and his hair is spiky and orange. He wears the standard uniform for all Japanese Grimm Reapers called _shikahusho. _Above his uniform, he has two white shoulder plates crossing his chest in an X shape that hold his swords in place, with the first plate on his left shoulder having three sections adorned with red scales, the second plate having three sections adorned with red scales on his right waist.

He is referred to as the _Black Tortoise _due to the nature of his powers. Like his symbol that possesses two separate entities: the _Tortoise _and the _Snake, _Mr. Kurosaki has two Soul-Cutter Swords, each representing a faction of his powers. He is a Human-_Grimm Reaper-Destruction Monk-Hollowkind_ hybrid with Spiritual Pressure enough to decimate a person into rubble. The larger of the blades positioned on his back is said to represent his Grimm Reaper and Hollowkind powers, while the smaller one on his waist is represents his _Destruction Monk_ abilities.

Compared to the first two, who had quite the Human World popularity, Mr. Kurosaki seems to shy away from the limelight. True, he's quite famous among the Spiritual Realms and their organization, but his way of living is more humble and inconspicuous that Mr. Sado and Dr. Ishida.

Nonetheless, he is a man that no one intends to offend.

And Ninii Spangle the Amazing just had to go and show her rudeness to his wife.

Ms. Orihime Inoue, err…Mrs. Orihime Kurosaki. Apparently, books failed to mention that two of the Emperors were married.

"The snacks and tea are done!" cheered a voice as she entered the room. Noel's embarrassment increased tenfold, but Noel steeled herself and embossed her appearance in her mind.

Although the books failed to mention that Ms. Orihime is already married, it did not fail to describe the ethereal beauty the _Vermillion Bird_ possessed. Perhaps that is why she was titled as such, as the _Vermillion Bird_ is said to be the most beautiful of the Four Symbols.

Noel watched as the woman poured the tea and offered each of them a cup. She nodded her thanks and stared. She rarely makes a public appearance, so this is her one true chance to see her in person.

Ms. Orihime has brown eyes. Her hair long waist-length brown hair frames her face and was loosely tied in a ponytail.

Her epithet; bearing the likeness of the Phoenix, it has been a long standing rumor that she can perfectly resurrect the dead without any repercussions or sacrifices. Also, like the mythical firebird, it has been well-established that whenever her powers manifest, light and warmth will propagate across the vicinity.

Her race is also a subject of various hearsay. She is currently identified as a _Fullbringer_ but scholars and researchers have always theorized about the complicated nature of her abilities. Some stated that she is somewhat related to the Royal Family. There are also those that stated she could be a _Bount_. Some even claimed that she is a _Vizored_, an _Arrancar_, a _Hollowkind_, a _Destruction Monk_, even a Witch. No one, as of yet, had correctly managed to classify her.

Noel supposed that it will never be resolved, but perhaps that it is probably for the best. The beauty of it lies in the mystery unsolved.

Noel noticed what the woman was wearing. She wore a white jacket with cords called _sode-kukuri_ through the sleeves and open shoulders. Strings called _muna-himo_ were attached to each lapel and tied in front to keep the garment closed. The slits on the side of her _hakama_, and the openings at the sleeves and shoulders of her jacket called _hitoe_ showed the white undergarment shirt called _kosode_ she sported. Her _hakama _is a bright red _nagabakama_ (a very long _hakama_), which included the small board on the lower back. On her foot, she wore common socks called _tabi_ and rice straw sandals. She has a red _obi_ or belt.

_She looks like a…priestess, _Noel observed. Then, she remembered from her previous fanatic research that _Vermillion Bird_ is just Ms. Orihime's most well-known epithet. She has also been referred by the Soul Society as _Kami no miko-tachi –- _The Divine Priestess, and as _La Princesa de Las Noches – _The Princess of Las Noches.

"Now that we are settled," Mr. Kurosaki spoke, bringing Noel's attention back to the present. "Let's start the meeting. Around 0900 hour this morning…"

* * *

"My, how fortuitous this day could be. Yhwach's Reiatsu only served to further our cause," said someone from the dark. "Wouldn't you agree, Aizen?"

Aizen smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter III**

"Yoruichi-san!" cheered a very annoying voice from the corridor outside her classroom.

Yoruichi gritted her teeth. What now? She just had to vacate her lesson that morning just to waste her time interrogating a very uncooperative criminal. Now, now, that she's in the goddamn middle of her lesson, she was once again being latched to by the same madman, that not only two damned hours ago, was with her during the interrogation.

Why on this God's green Earth did not this annoying lint talked with her hours ago, when she was…she dunno…with him?!

"This better be important, Kisuke," spat Yoruichi as she excused herself from the class – who, by the way, were sighing in relief, thanking this hooligan salvation who interrupted the class.

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Good teachers should always be courteous to guests, so that students will follow the good example," Kisuke teased. Yoruichi felt a vein pop.

"Good guests should always know better than to interrupt a class. It affects the students' learning process," she jibed, crossing her arms across her chest. "What are you doing here, Kisuke?"

"I just came in to check on you. You know I always worry about you. Somet…" he stopped when he noticed that she had begun to be silent. He sighed and frowned, before changing the subject. "How is Orihime's training coming along?"

"That's it?" Yoruichi was taken aback due to the randomness of the question. "You came all this way!" she exclaimed. "You interrupted me in the middle of my godforsaken lesson!" her voice grew louder. "Just. To. Ask. How. Orihime. Is. Doing. In. Her. Goddamn. Training?!" Yoruichi hollered, her voice echoing across the length of the corridor.

Everything went still and silent.

"Curiosity. Curiosity," Kisuke said in a casual tone. Yoruichi clenched her fists until her knuckles turned white, then she sighed. This won't do. She calmed herself.

"If you must know, Orihime has been doing rather well," she pointed. Yoruichi could still remember that day. A month after Yhwach's death at the hands of Ichigo, Orihime went to _Urahara Shoten_. The girl back then asked for some training regarding hand-to-hand combat, and how she can incorporate her natural Reiatsu in punches, lunges, kicks and whatnots. Of course, Yoruichi was perplexed but not quite surprised, since according to Ichigo, Uryu and Sado, the girl was a karate black belt holder. After a five-second deliberation on her part, she acquiesced, seeing as though she has nothing better to do after the war. And perhaps it was due to guilt, as out her friends, she received the least training. She, Yoruichi, believes that it was partly her fault too.

However, it was a decision that Yoruichi did not even regret, not for even a millisecond. Well, she had never encountered such a student with diligence in training after Sui Feng. The girl had the natural talent, but the girl was also as determined to improve, not like the buffoons inside the classroom.

"Doing well how?"

"Well, in a way that she's progressed so much in the past few years. She's able to spar with me on quite the even level. She's strong, sturdy, and fast, that it makes me think that she's second to Sui Feng in terms of hand-to-hand combat and Shunpo. Unbelievable, isn't it?" She smiled broadly at the man.

"What about teaching her _Shunko_?"

"Nope, she refused. It's quite a waste, if you'd ask me. She said that she already had her own set of abilities, and would like to improve it," Yoruichi shook her head with a smile.

"And what of her progress? Is it slow? Fast?"

Yoruichi paused for a while, perusing her memories for more details. "Well, she's no Ichigo if that's what you're pointing at. There was no explosive and spontaneous power-up in the middle of the battle. It was steady, as what you would expect from any Shinigami students. The difference is just that she was diligent, patient, calm, and most importantly, level-headed unlike Ichigo, Sado or that Renji kid. But….these days we're just sparring. I don't want my prized student getting rusty," she chuckled.

"Interesting," Kisuke muttered as his eyes were staring off into space.

Yoruichi sighed again. "If she's being targeted like those times in the past, I can assure you that she is more than capable of hurling your ass back to you."

"No, it's not that," he chuckled. "Anything regarding her reiatsu? You've mentioned that she has become more powerful, how can you say so?"

"Well, she's become skilled alright, physically. However, concerning her reiatsu, I'm still puzzled. Of course, it's not a Shinigami's, or Quincy's or Hollow's…actually, it's quite unreadable."

"Unreadable, how?"

"It's weird. Let's just say that I know for certain that you are a Shinigami based on the reiatsu you emit, and based from its frequency, I can identify that you are quite powerful. With her, it's like there's a shield blocking me from reading it properly…well, she's a barrier-type, so perhaps that is the reason," she hypothesized.

"Well, it's an interesting theory," Kisuke confirmed.

"Come to think of it, I never saw Orihime expel her reiatsu, nor saw her even being brought back to her knees whenever someone did…and that was years ago when there were high-level Shinigami, Arrancar, Visoreds, or Quincies within her immediate vicinity. Hell, she even married Ichigo, and I never saw her being strained by his overwhelming reiatsu. And that's something."

"Just like you said, it's probably because she's a barrier-type. Perhaps the reason she does not expel reiatsu is because it already acts as a constant shield of sorts," Kisuke offered.

"Oh, so that would explain it!" Yoruichi exclaimed.

"Explain what?"

"During one of our training sessions, I punched straight into her gut with enough force that could knock Isshin several feet away. And while she did flew high up in the air, she remains quite unscathed. I presume it was just her high endurance and tolerance to pain, but I think it was the reiatsu-turned-automatic-shield," she chuckled.

"Interesting, indeed," said Kisuke. Yoruichi swore that at that moment, she could hear the mental gears in the man's brain working and turning.

"There's something that you're not telling me," she accused. She stepped forward menacingly with her eyes narrowed into slits. "Tell me."

"Well, that girl that you thought cannot expel reiatsu…she just did a few days ago," confirmed Kisuke in a grave tone.

"Then that means that she is getting p…"

"Powerful, yes," the man agreed. "But it doesn't add up. Something big is going on."

"You should ask Hachi. He's also one of her trainers," suggested the woman. "Or better yet, ask Orihime directly, and stop with this undercover shenanigans of yours."

"I can't. They already had enough things to deal with, what with their child coming in contact with the disembodied reiatsu of a demented immortal warlord," he admitted. "In any case, if the mother had this much power and potential to begin with, then I think it's only a matter of time before the son also does."

"Adding to the fact that the father is the most powerful being in existence…" Yoruichi realized. "Oh, no," was the only thing she could say as her eyes widened with the sudden epiphany. Aizen's plans had always involved Kazui.

"Let's meet up with Ichigo and the others," Kisuke said before disappearing in a flash.

* * *

Mr. Kurosaki, captain of the Fifteenth Division, has just recounted the issue at hand. Apparently, at 0900 hours that morning, a Spiritual Pressure with similar signature to Juhabach had appeared in two separate places simultaneously. The first had been monitored by the Twelfth Division and the other had been in the Human World, right where the Kurosaki Family lived. A moment after the so-called apparition, it quickly disappeared without any traces for the family or the Thirteen Court Guards to track.

Billy Banx Jr. remembered that this Juhabach is known among the denizens of the Spiritual World as an immortal god-like figure, said to have been the direct son of the Soul King. He is also known as the progenitor and emperor of all _Destruction Monks _ He is also said to have the all-powerful ability called _The Almighty _that allows him to see any possible future and change it according to his will.

"We have reason to believe that our son may have been his target all along," the _Soul Reaper_ said.

Billy wasn't able to ask as to why they came up to the conclusion, as it was followed by Dr. Ishida's explanation.

"Around ten years ago, before Yhwach's death, he warned us that he will come in the near future, just as peace will finally return," Dr. Ishida stated in a matter-of-fact tone. Belatedly, Billy remembered that the eastern branch of Soul Society called the criminal as Yhwach, and not as Juhabach as what they, as westerners, do. Anyway, Billy has no reason to doubt the story of the Four Emperors, seeing as though they would not cause a commotion just to lie. However, there is one thing to be addressed, still.

"No," stated the only woman member, Mrs. Kurosaki. Billy felt a blush growing on his cheeks. The woman is that beautiful and ethereal for mortal eyes to behold. He mentally slapped himself for being distracted. "You will not chaperone our kid. We couldn't do that to you," she finalized. Ah, she was able to read their minds, he remarked sheepishly. "We are just having this meeting today as representatives of the Human World. We do not want a repeat of the previous war. This is just to better prepare us for the near future."

Billy heard Noel heaved her breath. Apparently, Noel has her mind high up in the clouds, like Ninii not so long ago…_Newbies._

"Thank you," said Noel with a rather daft smile plastered across her face. Mrs. Kurosaki smiled at the statement.

"Um…if I may," Ninii squeaked. Billy noticed that her ears had begun turning red. Probably the result of her rather embarrassing fiasco a while ago. "I understand that Mr. Banx is here due to his status as a member of our Sabre Squad, but why include us Conservation Rangers?"

Billy was also curious as to why these two had been specifically mentioned, but not before noticing that Ninii used an honorific in his name. _The brat was that embarrassed, _he grinned mentally.

Mrs. Kurosaki flashed her radiant smile once again. Wow, she looks like a goddess. "Well, I've heard so much about you and Niihashi-san, so I specifically asked for the two of you to come here."

* * *

Hueco Mundo stretched for miles like a barren wasteland. Menoly kicked a lone pebble to occupy her time as they walk aimlessly towards nothing.

"Menoly!" Loly called out to her. Menoly merely stared at her partner's angry face. "Faster!" she barked. Menoly sighed and walked briskly, reaching the still-irritated Arrancar.

"Just where are we going?" Menoly whispered. "And why do we have to wear these cloaks. They smell of dried blood and cockroaches," she complained.

"Shut your trap," barked the other girl. "We're gonna get out of here," she gestured to the grayish sand that lays before them.

"Eh, why?"

"It sucks, that's why! Now hurry up before that bitch Harribel notices us," Loly walked faster.

Menoly just sighed. She's sighing too much these days. She's probably getting older the more years she babysit Loly and indulge her in her whims. She glanced at the ever-permanent moon glistening alone in the darkness of the sky. She turned her attention back to Loly who was now several paces away from her.

It has been over a decade since they were able to drive away the remaining forces of Quincies that tried to invade Hueco Mundo. Peace…or whatever semblance or version of it returned as Tier Harribel regained the throne as the Queen of Hueco Mundo.

In order to manage this realm, she divided it among the remaining living higher-ranking Arrancars, among of which are Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez and Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck. Menoly could not remember who the others are. She does not give a damn about them, anyway. Harribel then used the remains of Las Noches as her base of operations, wherein all Area Heads of conduct monthly meeting to discuss the situation of Hueco Mundo.

_Maybe, Loly's just pissed that Grimmjow of all people, was able to get a province all to himself_, Menoly remarked mentally. A smile spread across her lips at that.

"What are you stupidly smiling at?" Loly called once again. Menoly shook her head and jogged towards her partner.

"Nothing," she smiled once again, as a huge Garganta opened right below their feet and swallowed them up before they could use _Sonido._

It took a solid thirty minutes to finally pry Noel from the presence of Mrs. Kurosaki. Although the Empress had been kind enough to answer all of their team mate's fanatical questions, it's getting quite embarrassing already.

Ninii muttered another apology, both for her rude greetings, and for Noel's diminishing professionalism. The Empress assured that it is by no means a problem. And here they are, exiting the gate of Fifteenth Division, finally free from the shackles of propriety that is ambassadorship.

Billy noticed that Noel had begun to be silent. She's probably having these realizations that she was not able to keep her cool at the presence of the _Vermillion Bird Empress_.

"Let's go," he announced rather loudly, so as to signal both girls to stop staring off into space and actually pay attention to their surroundings.

"Greetings!" a man approached them. He is a tall, lean-built man with light skin and gray eyes. His hair is messy and light-blond, with strands framing the sides of the face and hanging between his eyes. He has chin stubble. He wears a dark coat, which sports a white diamond pattern along its bottom half, with a dark green shirt and pants underneath. He wears traditional Japanese wooden sandals and a striped dark green and white bucket hat. "Good Day, I am-"

"Lord Kisuke Urahara, former Captain of the 12th Division and first president of SRDI," replied Billy as he stretched his hand towards the man in green clothes. "Billy Banx Jr., member of Sabre Squad, Wing Bind. It is a pleasure to meet your acquaintance."

"The pleasure is all mine," Lord Urahara took the outstretched hand, smiling. "I assume that the meeting went well?"

"Quite. What brings you here?"

"Well, to have a chat with the four brats inside, actually," Lord Urahara chuckled. "Anyhow, it is a fortune that I met you right now," he said as he put his hands in his pockets and rummaged for something. "Here," he offered his palm in front of them, revealing three silver rings.

"Uh, thanks?"

"These are an advanced prototype of a universal real-time language translator, to you know…break down our language barrier? It reads spiritual frequency from the brain and translates it into the wearer's desired language. Its default setting is in the lingua franca of the Human World…so English," Lord Urahara gestured for them to take one.

Billy took one first, followed by the two girls. He slipped it into his right middle finger finding it rather loose. He was about to voice it out when a second later, the ring fitted the finger slim. _Whoa._

"Do the members of the Fifteenth Division wear them?" Billy was curious, as he had observed a while ago that the Four Emperors can perfectly speak English.

"They do, but I doubt that they had much problem in speaking English. They're well-versed as it is. After all Sado-san is an international athlete. He was tutored. Ishida-san and Orihime-chan are both doctors, so they are kind of required to learn English. And Ichigo is a College Professor with a Doctorate in Language, so there you go."

"Wa-wait, Mrs. Kurosaki is a Doctor?" It was Noel, probably giddy at her newly discovered information.

"Of course. I think it was Pediatrics…Well, who else would use that home-based clinic if not for her?" Lord Urahara remarked with a wistful smile. "Anyways, nice meeting you, good Sir and Madams," he tipped his hat and went inside the compound.

"Whoa! That was awesome," exclaimed Ninii.

* * *

"My, my, my. I have never seen a Garganta that looks like that…if that was, in fact, a Garganta," Aizen said, his voice lilting. "I'd shower you with applause, but as you can see, my hands are…quite occupied."

"Curious, aren't we?" said the voice from the looming darkness of the room.

"Curious, indeed."

"Everything's possible with me."

"Except these infernal shackles, I presume."

"Now, let's not get into that. After all, we have guests to attend to."

"Ah," Aizen mouthed as he heard the sound of several footsteps and voices muttering among themselves. "Now, I've readied my valiant rooks and knights. Shall we play a game of chess, Ichigo and Orihime?" he smiled to himself.

A faint purple light twinkled in the distance. "I believe the word is _pawns._"

Aizen chuckled before turning his attention to his now complete audience. "Greetings, fellowmen. Before any of you question as to why you're here, let me make you an offer…an offer you all can never refuse," he paused just for the theatrics. "Revenge."

* * *

**A/N: Aaaannnddd here's an update of the story. I noticed that I committed some mistakes in the previous chapter, so I rectified some of them. Anyways, apologies are in order for the delay. The notebook where I wrote my original ideas...well, let's just say that I've forgotten them at my office, and I wasn't able to get it back in at least five days, so go figure. Hahaha!**

**Guest #1: Thank you for the comment. I really appreciated it!**

**Jitaku: Me too! I'm not really sure myself whether a fanfic about Bleach X Burn the Witch actually exists, so why not just create one, and voila! **

**kalmaegi: Hello! So, here it is! I've been on a hiatus since I do not have a good concept which can top The Fight. It took me several weeks of mental block and brainstorming to think of something quite "intelligent". I mean, come on, how do you create a conflict when two of your protagonists are already God-tier in a certain aspect, so please do bear with me until I finish this. I had a good story...I think. Hahaha. You guessed some of it though, I had to use Burn the Witch characters to reintroduce the story of Bleach, and of course, what better way of reintroducing our main heroes than elevating their status using their powers, and then adding a few details of my own. The Fight tells us that Masaki was unable to reincarnate as a side effect of Orihime's powers, so it fits my idea of having Isshin stay at the Spiritual World to reinstate the Shiba Clan, (that's why he wasn't present in the epilogue chapter of Bleach). Regarding the Four Symbols, it just came to randomly, and I think that it fits quite nicely with the Ryoka. The Fifteenth Division and the flower also came into me like an epiphany. But thinking logically, there are already 14 Divisions (0-13), and that they have symbolic flowers, so once again, it fits. **

**Guest #2: Nah, he'd probably even no remember it, seeing as Ichigo is notorious for forgetting certain details. Hahaha**


End file.
